A Pokemon Trainer's Journey
by fireteddi
Summary: A girl named Koya on her Pokemon journey.


_**This is my first time making a fanfiction story, so please review and, well, here we go, chapter 1, the intro.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do nat own Pokemon. That's Satoshi Tajiri's fault.  
><strong>_

Our story begins Koya Skyborne, a determined, yet gentle girl is about to start her Pokemon training." Wow I cant belive Im 10 already!" Koya went to her dresser and got out her hair gel. She spiked her hair using just her hands(and the hair gel) until it was..Um...spiky enough,spiky,blue-gray hair. Then she put on her clothes and her beanie, grabed her small back pack and headed out the door. Right when she came out of her house and on to the streets of Pallet Town, She saw somone familiar.

"Hey Koya!" A nice tanned face with Brown hair, tied in 2 parts,a small brown braid hanging down her face, and a light brown ponytail with black streaks on the back of her head. "Huh, oh hey Alexa!" Alexa ran towared Koya and said,"Sooooooo, are you ready to get a Pokemon from the Pokemon lab?"

"Im readier than ready!" Koya and Alexa went into Proffesser Oak's lab, which, conveinently, was right behind Koya's house. Prof. Oak saw them and said, "Ah, hello girls, are you here for your starter Pokemon?" Koya made a WTF expression, and said," Uh, yeah, what else would we be here for?" "I dunno. But anyway, you 2 may choose a Pokemon from the table over there."

"Ok." Koya and Alexa walked over to a round table and each picked up one of the three Pokeballs and opened them. Koya's contained a cute little Squirtle, while Alexa's had a Charmander. Alexa looked at Charmander. "Aw its so cute, I'll take Charmander." "Y'know Alexa, unless you catch a water or grass type Pokemon, you will basically be screwed for the first and second gym."

"...I knew that." K and A got their Pokeballs,their Pokemon, and their Pokedex. They set off from Pallet Town to Route 1."Koya, Im running ahead.""Ooookkkkaaaayyyy. Shhhuuurrre." Koya started walking along to Viridian Forest, in hopes to find her first Pokemon.

-Hours later-

Koya had no luck. She couldnt find a single wild Pokemon. She thought she was out of luck... until she saw SOMTHING on the ground, the pitter patter of somthing 1'4". She took a closerlook and,"YES YES!"

It was a...NIDORAN FEMALE! "**Nidoran Female, the mouse Pokemon**. **The female's poison barbs are smaller than the males, but they are just as powerful.**" "Ok Nidoran, I'm going to catch you. GO! SQUIRTLE! Use Water Gun!" "Squirt Squirt" _Pssssssssssshhhhhh_ "Go! Pokeball!" *crash,ding! wobble wobble wobble ding* "YES! I caught Nidoran!" Koya picked up Nidoran's pokeball. "Im going to train you well Nidoran." Because Koya was so gentle with Pokemon, she wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder and then a gym leader.

"Great job, Squirtle," complimented Koya. She went on, hoping to get to Viridian City. She went through some more tall grass, to train up Nidoran, and surprise surprise surprise! (Not) What else could she find? Yea, it was a stinkin' Zubat, a stinkin' Zubat. "**Zubat, the bat Pokemon. Disliking light, this Pokemon flies in dark caves until it's time for bed aka sundown."**

"Nnniiiiicccccee."

Koya wasn't going to CATCH this Pokemon, she was just going to make it die. Or faint, I should say. "Go Nidoran!" "Nido!" "Nidoran, Scratch!" "Nido!" "Now, Poison Sting!" _stab. _Zubat fainted.

-Many more hours later-

Koya had just reached Viridian City, also have caught a Growlithe. Suddenly, Alexa came rushing up. "Hey Koya, tell me you got a little tougher! Me? Do you even need to ask? Of course I got tougher! C'mon! Let's battle it out!"

Koya shouted, "Go Growlithe!"

Alexa shouted, "Go Bellsprout!"

"Huh?"

"**Bellsprout, the plant Pokemon. Bellsprout uses it's long mouth to catch bug Pokemon, like a Venus Flytrap. What more do you want?"**

"Shut up."

Alexa, giving orders to her Pokemon, shouted," Bellsprout, Vine whip!"

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

-After the battle, when Koya had won-

Alexa had ran off crying. Koya had won the battle against Alexa's Bellsprout, Charmander, and Machop.

"Ok, guys, time to head off to Pewter City!"


End file.
